


Sweet Like You

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cider, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma getting Mary Margaret to drink alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: drink

‘Oh, I’m not much for imbibing Emma. Don’t you worry about me, have that second bottle.’

Emma took Mary Margaret’s hand and wrapped the fingers around the glass bottle, ‘Come on, MM. It’s no fun to drink alone. And besides, cider can be pretty sweet, well definitely the Swedish stuff.’

Emma made an exaggerated sad face, complete with a wobbling protruded lip that Mary Margaret could not help but laugh at. She finally took a swig of the pear and apple cider. It went down quite smoothly and she found that the crisp sweetness only had a hint of alcohol.

‘This is quite dangerous as it seems it would be easy to drink several of these,’ she commented.

‘And that’s why I only bought the two bottles, in case you really didn’t like it. Also, I am not out to take advantage of you!’

Mary Margaret blushes at the thought. Although Emma doesn’t notice this until Mary Margaret has stepped right in front of her and looks up shyly and says, ‘I wouldn’t mind, you know.’

‘Mind what?’ asked Emma, a step up from a whisper due to the warmth and scent of Mary Margaret invading the space around Emma.

‘You taking advantage of me.’


End file.
